Mianite: Cycles of War
by MagnumSTL
Summary: Strange things are happening and the group must work together to defeat the rising threat in the Land of Mianite. Will they succeed and will Tom be able to stand up to his God?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've been working on this one in my head for a while and wanna get it out. I was gonna wait till I finish Fairy Tail Shinobi but that would take a while so, unfortunately, I decided to get it out while it's fresh so this'll be done alongside Fairy Tail Shinobi. So updates on this and that will take a while. Sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this too and if you don't know Mianite...educate yourself. The story will be separated into 3 series and won't follow the real story at all. In fact, since season 2 brought the whole "different dimentions" into the equation, I guess you could say that this is how I imagine it to go if things were done differently. Also... the Gods aren't siblings as I never really liked the idea of it. You'll see. Also... I'm a Tom supporter and Dianite follower so... yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mianite or Minecraft. The story of Mianite is owned by Tom, Jordan, Tucker and Sonja and Minecraft is owned by Notch.**

Mianite: Cycle of War

Prologue

The Land of Mianite would never be the same again after what transpired here today. The storm was brutal outside. Rain poured down hard on the young zombie man's head. Tom looked down over the body of his God. Dianite's body. It wasn't real... was it? Dianite had fallen to Mianite. Thunder clapped loudly across the sky, illuminating the land. Tom gripped the blade given to him by his master hard, almost breaking his skin and causing him to bleed.

If anyone has to pay for this, it's Mianite. But how can you kill a God? Was such a thing even possible for him? If he couldn't avenge Dianite by killing Mianite, then he would have to settle for the next best thing. Tucker. Tom's mission was clear right off the bat. Kill Tucker, become the most powerful being in the land of Mianite and rule it as his master would have.

He knelt down over Dianite's body, paying short respects to him before rushing off towards Tucker's floating home. Tom laughed every time he saw it. Such a perfect prank. Taking down Tucker's home from the mountain and rebuilding it block by block in midair. Then Champwan made it better and made Tucker a ladder out of cake. Honestly, Champ's prank skills were on par, if not better, than Tom's. _'Note to self: take out Champ, should he become a problem to_ me' Tom thought to himself. Can't be too careful when it comes to the Priest's young apprentice. Speaking of, maybe he should think up a plan to take out Declan to make sure all Mianite followers were taken care of. Problems for another time.

 **New Locale**

Tom came closer to his friend's home and looked up to see Tucker staring down over the edge to him. This is what it's come to. Either he gets revenge or war. Whatever happens, Tom wasn't going to lose. Not now. Tucker shook his head. Was this really how things had happened? How did it come to this?

"It's over, Tom! Dianite lost. You won't win this fight!" he shouted down to Tom, hoping to get a small bit of sense in him before things got out of hand. Tom didn't listen. Instead, he began climbing the cake ladder towards Tucker. "What are you doing? We don't have to do this? I warn you, Tom, I won't go easy! You keep climbing, I'll start shooting." Tucker readied his bow and aimed it to Tom. Still no answer. Tom was determined to kill him in an attempt to even the odds. It hurt him. So this really is it then. Tucker thought back over the past couple weeks before they knew about the Gods and they began fighting. If the rain wasn't pouring down over him and his face wasn't so wet, it might've been easier to tell whether he was crying for his friend or not. He released the arrow towards Tom. Headshot. Tucker's aim was improving. Tom, being the rash man he was, was killed instantly from not wearing any armour.

 **New Locale**

Tom awoke back in his bed. Damned Tucker. This wasn't going to end that easily. He jumped off the bed, grabbed some beef from his chest and rushed off again towards Tucker's house. Picking up the weapons and items he had dropped when he was killed, Tom made his way back up the ladder and, before he could even make it half way, was killed again.

"God damn it, Tucker!" he cursed as he jumped up from his bed again and repeated his previous actions.

"I told you, Tom! If you want things to be this way then I won't hold back." Tucker replied. Once again, Tom picked up his items and began climbing again. And once again he was dead. This was becoming a pain. If Tom was going to get close, he would need to be able to beat Tucker from a distance. He searched through all the chests in his house for a bow. Where the hell did he put that damned thing? Secret room, of course. Opening the door to his secret room, he ran over to the chest of valuables and searched through it. There it was... but only one arrow. This was going to be difficult with only one arrow. He'd have to make the shot count. Then he noticed something else he'd forgotten about in the chest. An Ender Pearl. And some string. The gears in his head began spinning and he chuckled.

Tucker surveyed the area carefully. Looking all around him, hoping to spot Tom before he could do anything again. It had been a while since Tom had done anything so maybe he'd given up? Of course not. This was Tom. The day he ever decides to give up will be the day Cows learn to fly throughout the land. So... never gonna happen. Tucker narrowed his eyes the moment he saw movement in the distance. Must've been Tom, unless the Priest was now getting involved. Or worse... Champwan... Tucker shivered at the thought.

"Hey, Tucker!" Tom shouted out from the distant tree line. Tucker instantly pricked up his ears and looked over to where the voice came from. And there was Tom over towards his mountainside. Well... where else would he have come from? He was also now wielding a bow. An archer battle? First one to fall wins. A fair fight. But what was that on his arrow? Tucker could see something but couldn't make it out.

"You really wanna try this, Tom? You know that once I hit you, you die one hit." Said Tucker. Tom chuckled and shook his head.

"I know that. But I have a trick up my sleeve. Give me your best shot! We shoot at the same time." Tom raised his bow and took aim at Tucker. Pulling the string back, he smiled an awfully evil smile. What was he up to? Tucker had no choice but to do as was needed. He raised his bow and took aim. Pulling the string back, he sighed exhaustedly then inhaled deeply. "Fire!" Tom shouted. Simultaneously, the two let go of the strings of their bows and released their arrows. Tucker swerved to the side, only just about dodging Tom's arrow. He looked back up to where Tom was and saw that he was gone. Did he kill him again? Can't have. His items weren't on the ground... where was he?

"Hey." Tucker felt the hairs on the back of his head jump to attention the moment that voice hit his eardrums. He spun around to find Tom standing right behind him. Th moment his eyes met Tom's, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. What in the..? he looked down to see Tom's crimson red Blade of Dianite resting nicely through his chest. Oh... that's what it was.

"H.. how?" Tucker managed to ask before he despawned and was whisked off back to the starter area. He looked around in confusion. "What the fuck?! Tom! What did you do?!" he shouted. Tom burst into a fit of laughter. Barely able to stand up.

"One Arrow... String and an.. Ender Pearl. Amazing what you can do, huh?" he managed to squeeze out in between breaths. That still left one question.

"How the hell am I back at the spawn point?" he asked more calmly.

"I broke your bed." Tom chuckled devilishly. Tucker's eye twitched as he realised how badly Tom had just beaten him. The house wasn't far. Maybe he could get back and maybe his bow and arrows would have dropped on the ground and not up on the house. He rushed back off towards his home.

Tom took his time to examine the ground below and saw some of Tucker's items. In a moment... Tom decided to quickly look through Tucker's chests to see if he had anything interesting. Not much there that was notable. But the Tom spotted it. Tucker's hidden chest. Hidden below his trap chest. Clever. Tom took in upon himself to check the hidden chest. I mean, what kind of man would he be if he didn't plunder the riches of his enemy after defeating him?

He opened the chest and chuckled at what he found. This was exactly what he was looking for. It was time he made this fight interesting. A final battle to end this turf war.

 **New Locale**

High above from his lookout, Priest Declan watched the fight in disappointment. He sighed wearily to himself. "So much death... what do I do?" he asked himself. He heard footsteps from behind. He didn't need to look. He knew just who it was. "What would you do, Champ?" he asked. Champwan stepped forward so that he was side by side with Declan.

"That depends... what would Mianite do?" he replied. A good question there. What would he do? Declan let out a small breath of a chuckle. Looking back down at the battlefield of the two followers of the Gods and began to ponder the question that was given to him. Maybe it was time he proclaimed Mianite's time of peace.

 **New Locale**

Tucker arrived back home. He hid behind a tree just beneath the floating house and quickly scanned the area. And there it was. Luck had struck bright. His bow and arrows had fallen down. Tucker smiled and rushed over to them. Unfortunately, his hopes fell short when Tom jumped down from the half point of the cakes, just low enough to survive the fall, and landed between Tucker and his bow.

"How do do, Tucker?" he said with a devilish smile. That was never a good thing to see. Tom raised his blood red blade towards Tucker. "Ready to finish this?" he asked.

"Fine... get it over with." Tucker accepted what was to come. There was no fighting it. Tom had got the better of him and was now on top. Tom's smile seemed to intensify. He pulled out a glowing Diamond blade and threw it to Tucker. He caught the blade easily and swung it around skilfully. The Blade of Mianite? What was Tom doing?

"First to die loses. That will end this annoying fight and we can get back to being friends again." Tom said to answer the puzzled look on Tucker's face. Once Tucker managed to take in what was said, he smiled back. His head lowered so his cap was shadowing over his face. Only his smile could be seen. He swung the blade around again and took a stance.

"Alright, Tom. On last one. No salt on who loses and no more fighting afterwards." He said.

"Heh.. no promises on the no fighting." Tom chuckled.

The two readied themselves for this final fight. Sharing a look to say that they were ready, thy leapt forward to each other and raised their blades high. As the two came close, a loud clap of lightning shot out as thunder struck between them, making the earth quake. From the thunder strike came Declan, his arms extended out to separate the two.

"Enough! My Lord has had enough of your fighting. This needless death has gone on too long. It must now come to an end!" he shouted as the two managed to figure out what had happened. "I am done watching you two kill each other. You squander the immortality you seem to have. I understand that it's a fun thing to play with because you are from some other world but you cannot continue to pain the land red. And so, I am proclaiming Mainite's peace. From now on, you may no longer kill each other. You can also no longer steal from one another too. So go home and calm yourselves!" he demanded. Tom didn't seem too impressed.

"Pfft... why should I listen to anything Mianite tells me to do? I listen only to Dianite."

"Yes... and he's dead, isn't he. So now you either listen to Mianite and respect this peace or I will use the power the Lord gave me and take away that immortality and make you live life here Hardcore. Sound fair?" Tom frowned as he stared at Declan. He was serious. As much as he hated it, he'd have to comply. He shoved past Declan and Tucker, bumping shoulders with the two as he grumbled something about cheating priests and their fancy choir boys. The two brushed off their shoulders and continued talking.

"So... no more war?" Tucker asked, a bit of hope apparent in his facial expression. Declan nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Mianite has declared that there'll now be rules for you all to follow. If not followed, I will get involved and it won't be pretty. That I can promise you." He replied. "The rules will be simple. No killing, no stealing, no cheating. Just... live in peace with each other. If you have a problem, settle it fairly. If you need to take your frustration out on each other, build an arena."

"Ok... I gotcha. I just hope Tom decides to listen too." Said Tucker, a small look of worry on his face.

"He'll have no choice." The old priest replied. "If he doesn't comply with Mianite's law, he will be taken care of."

Tucker understood what he meant. If Tom tried to act out, he was going o pay the price and he could not afford the bill. From here on out, they'd have to try and get along again and stop fighting. Maybe with Dianite out of the way, they could stop concentrating on their Gods and concentrate more on surviving this land. He looked down. Thinking of who he was separated from. It had been a while now since he'd woken up in this world. He hoped Sonja was ok. Maybe she'll find a way here.

"I'll take my leave now. Go and get Tom and tell him that I've felt the presence of someone on the beach near the 'Spawn point' and you two should go and meet him."

'Him'... at hearing that first bit of news, Tucker had hoped it had been Sonja... but it seemed it wasn't going to be that easy to get her here. Whoever this new arrival was, he'd have to make do with him and see if he'd join Team Mianite. In any case, it was time to go and get Tom.

"Right. I'll contact him through the earpiece we found when we arrived in this world. It's made talking at a long distance so much easier." Tucker turned and put his hand to his ear as he waited for an answer. Declan simply bowed and took his leave. His work here was done.

Tucker waited for a short while for a reply. Maybe Tom was still feeling... salty, for lack of a better word. Hopefully he'll answer soon so they can go and meet whoever this person was.

 **New Locale**

Tom walked slowly towards his home in the mountains. The thought of that bastard priest messing with his fight with Tucker seemed to irritate him more and more with each passing second. There was a slight ringing in his ear. He'd forgotten all about the earpiece. He tapped it and answered.

"Yeah?" he answered, slight annoyance in his voice.

" _Tom... Dec said he felt the presence of someone new on the beach by Spawn. Meet you there?"_ said Tucker over the voice call. Tom thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure... I'm kinda already interested. Wonder who it is. Gimme a moment to get some stuff from my house and I'll head over." He replied.

" _Yeah, sure. I need to collect some shit from home too. I need to make a real ladder up this thing cos this cake thing is a pain."_ He chuckled lightly, hoping it would lighten the mood a bit. Tom chuckled back. Good it worked.

"Alright. I'll meet you there, buddy." He tapped the earpiece again and ended the call. As he walked across the bridge over the small chasm to his home, he began to wonder just who this new arrival was and if he could possibly recruit them to Team Dianite. One thing at a time. First, some food, armour and some materials for the newcomer. Maybe iron gear and a couple Diamonds as a gesture of good faith. And maybe as a small bribe for the person to join his side.

He reached for the handle of the door to his home and turned it, slowly pushing the door open and walked inside. There he saw something that sent shivers all through his body. In the middle of the room was a single chest and a sign on top of it.

 _Our work is_

 _not yet_

 _done._

 _-D_

 **And there's the Prologue for you guys. Like I said, this is going to be a long story. I'm pretty much taking my own turn on it so loads of changes to characters and the story direction. But I promise you that the first part will keep truish to the main story.**

 **Anyway, lemme know what you think and I'll see you guys in the first real Chapter.**

 **Magnum Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianite: Cycle of War**

 **Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

Running. Always having to run everywhere. If Dec hadn't killed Tom's horse then running wouldn't be such a problem. The young Hybrid's heart beat so heavy in his chest and more times than he could count in a second that he felt it was starting a war of the Gods itself in his chest. The reason he was running so much, however, was so that he could be first to arrive at the beach and meet this so called "New Arrival" that Tucker had mentioned to him. 'Who could this new person be?' he wondered. But the better question he thought to himself was ' _How easily can I get this person to join Team Dianite?_ ' guess his question will be answered once he arrives.

If there was any question that bugged him more than anything else, it would be the question that kept repeating itself since the moment he walked into his home after he and Tucker were interrupted during their fighting. If Dianite was dead, how did he manage to leave that chest there in his home and what did he mean by 'Our work is not yet done'? As much as he wanted to know and as much as he wanted to take a look at the contents in the chest, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Tom ran as quickly as he could through the 'Forest of the Abyss' and over the hillside. Just on the horizon, he could see the spawn point. It seems Tucker hadn't made his move yet. Good. He still had time. Tom grinned as he made his way down and over towards the beach. As he passed under Tucker's home, however, he stopped. He couldn't see any sign of Tucker anywhere. Tom had to wonder where Tucker had gone but he quickly shrugged it off when he realised he was wasting time.

He ran off towards the beach with that same scheming grin he always has. It was one that worried Tucker whenever he saw it. Just over another hill and there he would be. Great… running and more hills. Because that's what Tom loves dealing with. He slowly, but eventually, made his way up and over and there he saw him. A young man, couldn't be that much older than himself, laying asleep on the beach. The waves gently pushed him further inwards. Tom took a moment to examine the young man before making his way down. Slick black hair, dark stubble and some 'swaggy' red rimmed shades. He wore a neat white shirt and a black jacket, black trousers and shoes. Simple enough look. Tom could also just see a cape but wasn't able to make out the design. He couldn't figure out why but this guy looked extremely familiar.

The young man flinched slightly. Tom jumped before kneeling down and lifted the young man's head up ever so slightly. He twitched again. A small cough escaped him before he then broke into a coughing fit. Tom held him steady while the young man got over his coughing.

"Hello there." Tom smiles with the most welcoming smile he could muster. The young man opens his eyes and slowly turned his gaze over to Tom.

"H… Hi." he replied hesitantly. Returning a smile and then slowly pushing himself up to his feet. Tom's smile intensified as he jumped to his feet and spread his arms outwards.

"Welcome your face to the Land of Mianite!" he declared. "And what, if I may ask, is your… Jordan?" Tom finally realised who the young man was. "Mate, it is you! How've you been? It's been so long since I seen you. Where've you been all this time?" he asks. Jordan lowers his head and scratches it lightly.

"I... don't know. I have no idea where I came from or what happened to me. All I remember is a tree. Who are you?" Jordan asks. Tom's smile quickly faded and turned into a disheartened frown. What was he on about?

"Jordan, mate, it's me. It's Tom. Don't you recognise me?" Tom reached out but Jordan steped back.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. If we've met before then, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." He said with a bit of a bite in his tone. Tom pouted now and turned away.

"Well shit, man… that sucks. Tucker's here, too. But if you don't remember me then you probably don't remember him either?" he turned his head to Jordan. Jordan shook his head and Tom sighed. "Well don't worry, buddy. We'll help you out. I brought you some stuff to get you started. Courtesy of Team Dianite." He chuckled as he handed the items over to Jordan. Jordan took a moment to inspect the items before putting them away and smiling thankfully.

"Thanks… Tom, was it?" Tom nods happily. "I'll be sure to put them to good use. One question though…"

"Hmm?" Tom looked puzzlingly at Jordan.

"What's 'Team Dianite'?" Jordan asks. Tom smiled as he realised that this is his chance to tell Jordan everything he can about Dianite and convince him to join his team.

"Team Dianite, my friend, is the team of the God I support in this world. He's the God of the Nether. Tucker is on Team Mianite, the God of… well, I guess the Overworld unless there's some other land that he rules. Since there are those two Gods, I'm sure that there's a third of the End, too. Would make sense. We have a God of Light and God of Evil so we'd need a Neutral God." Tom explains as he shruged his shoulders and turned away. Jordan looked down at his hands for a moment.

"Which is which?" Jordan asks.

"Good question. I can't decide myself." Tom replies.

"Hmm… A Neutral God?" he muttered to himself. He heared a slight whispering, as though someone was trying to speak to him. "L… Lady Ianite." He said.

"Hmm? You say something, Mate?" Tom asked as he turned back to Jordan.

"Lady Ianite. The Seeress of the End. The one who can see all that happens and stands on neutral ground between the two opposing sides." Jordan replied to a rather stunned Tom. He can't remember his own friends or where he came from but he somehow knows that? Time to call hacks.

"How the hell do you know that?" Toms asked him. Jordan shook his head.

"I'm not sure. It just came to me. I think, whoever she is, she told me who she was. I think she wants me to be by her side. If Mianite and Dianite already have people on their side, then Lady Ianite is in need of someone to act in her place."

"You can't!" Tom shouts to Jordan as he is returned a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?" Jordan asks as Tom marched up to him.

"I said you can't. Screw whoever this Ianite is. Team Dianite is in need of more people so we can rise up and get rid of that bastard God, Mianite. He killed Lord Dianite and I will avenge him." Tom clenches his fists hard and turned away from Jordan.

"I'm sorry, Tom." Jordan offered as he placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "But Lady Ianite has had enough of all the killing in this land. All she wants is peace. She won't stop you and Dianite having fun in causing Chaos but… she also wants there to be some kind of balance in Order, too. I will join Lady Ianite and I will stand between you and Tucker if I need to." Jordan walked passed Tom and headed up the hill towards the centre of the great open field. "I'm going to find a place to build my home and get started. Maybe up on the hill there." He pointed to the hill to their left and headed off.

"Sure… see ya, bud." Tom muttered just loud enough for Jordan to hear. Jordan raised his hand up to give a backwards wave to Tom and began to climb the hill. Tom sighed and headed off home. Maybe it's time to check what exactly is in that chest that Dianite left him.

 **New Locale**

Tucker couldn't help but feel disheartened that this new comer wasn't Sonja. But it didn't take long for him to move on from the feeling once he began strip mining. There was something about mining that calmed him. He always felt safe when doing it. There was nothing better than the soothing sound of his pickaxe striking against the smooth stone and revealing new caverns.

As he moved further and further into the mine, however, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. It felt as though something was watching him. Waiting. He began to slow down on his mining and decided it might be safe to head back. He's had a good day of strip mining. Five stacks of Coal, two stacks of Iron, three stacks of Redstone and Lapis and twelve Diamonds. A good day, if he does say so himself. He grabbed a few chunks of Coal and combined them with a few sticks to restock on torches before turning back and heading towards the exit. If only he'd brought his sword though.

Out from the darkness of the one spot he'd forgotten to place a torch, came a Creeper. Slowly it came closer to him, hissing at him as he backed himself away. There was no way out of it. With no sword he couldn't fight, there would be no time to back up enough and place a Crafting Table down to make a sword for himself and running past it wouldn't work. It'd just explode by the time he passed it. As the creeper drew closer, it's hissing becoming louder and louder as it began to glow slightly, Tucker decided he should say his prayers before it blew. He closed his eyes in preparation for the explosion. While he and Tom were able to respawn, dying still hurt them like a bitch.

It was strange. By now the Creeper would've exploded. He opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with the sight of a sword poking through the Creeper's chest. He only just caught sight of orange behind the Creeper. A rather familiar shade of Orange, too. Tucker's eyes nearly welled up in tears as the Creeper disintegrated away into smoke and revealed his saviour.

"Sonj…" he muttered quietly as she swung the blade to get rid of the blood on it. His lips quivered as she sheathed her blade and reached out her hand to him. He regained control of himself and smiled as he took her hand and got to his feet.

"What're you doing down here without a sword, butt?" she asked. Tucker chuckled as he looked rather embarrassed that he was caught off guard.

"You know… the usual. Mining for shit, almost dying by creepers. Happens every three episodes or so of me mining. I just deal with it." He replied. Sonja smiled as she leapt into his arm and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I missed you. I waited for so long for you to come back but you never did. This is where you were?" she asked him. He nodded as he put her back down and took her hand.

"Yeah. Me and Tom got here a few weeks back. So much has happened while we were here. Came into contact with Gods, got involved in their fights. I'm worried. Someone new arrived not long ago and Tom went to meet him. I'm afraid that he's gotten this guy to join his God's side so they can wreak havoc together." He said. They slowly made their way out of the cave and headed back toward Tucker's home. Once it was in sight, Sonja couldn't help but contain her laughter.

"That's your house? How'd it get up there? And is that cake you're using to get up to it? What the shit, Tucker?"

"Please don't ask… I'll introduce you to Champ another time and let him explain how he did it. For now… let's just go up and I'll show you around."

"No offense, Tucker, but I kinda wanna build my own home. Plus… I can already see all of your home from here. I kinda need more space than that shack. Maybe we'll build our own place together but, for now, I'm gonna build my own place that isn't a small shack floating in the air." Tucker nodded and turned to begin to head up to his shack. As he reached for the first step he suddenly felt something grab his shirt. He turned back to see Sonja suddenly leap into his arms. "I missed you, you know." She whispered into his chest. Tucker smiled, hugged her back tightly then sent her on her way.

As he reached the top of the "ladder" he reached for the small device in his pocket and began to call Tom.

" _Yello?"_ Tom answered.

"Tom, she's finally here. I found Sonja!" he exclaimed happily.

" _Mate, that's awesome. You'll never guess who was the new comer on the beach!"_

"Who?"

" _Jordan! CaptainSparklez, mate!"_ Tom shouted excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome. Now we have four people here and we can all have awesome adventures together!"

" _Yeah man. But there's a problem…"_

"What?"

" _Jordan doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember who we are. So we gotta do our best to help him."_

"Shit man… Yeah we will."

 _Ring ring._ Another person was attempting to join the call. Tucker accepted.

" _Hello?"_ The voice called. It was Jordan.

"Hey, Jordan! Look, Tom already told me. You don't remember any of us. Don't worry, we'll do our best to catch you up on us and get your memory back." Tucker said smiling to himself.

" _Thank you. Look, I got my home built already. Why don't you guys come around tomorrow for some tea and we can all talk."_ Jordan suggested. A simultaneous "Sure" came from Tucker and Tom and Jordan ended the call.

"Awesome. This gives us a chance to catch both he and Sonja up together. I'll see you tomorrow, Tom."

" _Sure thing. See ya, bud."_

Tucker ended the call and placed the headpiece on the bedside table. As he placed his things away in the chest at the end of the bed he began to think about the things that were soon to come. There was no way that Dianite was gone that easily. Something was coming and it would not be pleasant for anyone. It was time to get ready for whatever the future had in store.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes. As relaxed as he felt from having Sonja back in his life, there was something else at the back of his mind that was keeping him up. It was going to be a long and restless night for him.

Morning thankfully came quickly. Tucker managed to get some sleep half way through the night. He pushed himself up from his bed and reached for the headpiece on the bedside table. When he finally got up off the bed, he shuffled over to the chest and retrieved his things. A quick splash of water to the face woke him fully and got him ready to head out. As he exited his shack, he looked to his left and spotted Jordan's house sitting nicely on the cliffside. Tucker was in awe. Not only does Jordan work fast, but he works in style too.

He made his way in the direction of where Sonja had gone to build her own house. She works just as quickly as Jordan does. Dug into the mountainside, she managed to bridge the chasms leading to her home as neatly as possible. It was amazing just how great her house looked.

"Hey there! Welcome your butt to my home!" he heard Sonja call to him from behind. "I was just getting more wood. Come on in." she motioned for him to follow. He went inside and took a seat in the living room. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, Jordan's built his home pretty quickly and invited us all around today for tea and a catch up. So I say we head over there and get that done." He explained. Sonja nodded and they left to head to Jordan's.

 **New Locale**

"So that's it, huh?" said Jordan as he sat back in his chair to take in all he had just been told.

"Yeah, Dianite and Mianite. There seems to be some major beef between them." Tom explained.

"More like an entire cow." Sonja chimed in, earning a slight chuckle from the group. Jordan leaned forward again and took a sip of his tea. If everything was true then it wasn't hard to see that things didn't just end that easily.

"So now that we have all that figured out… I'm curious about other people in this land."

"Well there's Champwan and Declan. Dec's the priest of Mianite and Champwan's his assistant. We pretty much call Champ the priest's bitch." Tom laughed ferociously.

"Anyone else?" Jordan asked. Tom and Tucker both glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"Not that we know of…" Tucker answered.

"So who's shack was that down a ways by the water? Near Toms' home." Jordan asked. Tom instantly realised what he was talking about.

"Shit, I forgot about Hex…"

"Hex?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. He was with us for about a week or so but then he just went missing. I wonder what happened to him." Tom replied.

"Oh, yeah. He was in the middle of building his real home beneath the shack." Tucker chimed in.

"Right." Tom agreed. "He went missing mid-build. I went to check on him and found nothing. It was eerie as fuck, mate." Tom shivered by just the thought of the abandoned little shack. He reached for his tea and took a sip to calm his nerves.

"Alright then. Maybe we should start looking into it. Or we can start looking into other things." Jordan offered his idea out.

"Or…" Sonja chimed. "We could just start building our homes up. We should Start getting resources and food and things like that. It'd be best to get things like that together before we do anything crazy or adventurous." She said. The group all nodded in agreement and finished off their teas. One by one they left Jordan's home and headed back to their own.

 **New Locale**

Tom pushed open the double doors to his home and found the sign on the chest was changed from when he last saw it. The message was different. It felt like it was finally time to look inside. What was Dianite up to?

 _Time to look_

 _Inside._

 _~D_

It read.

He carefully took the sign off the chest and opened the chest. Inside there was only one thing he saw. A strange, glowing stone. The glow was ominous. A bright, glittering yellow with strange markings all around. Tom closed the chest and looked over to sign and it had once again changed.

 _There is much_

 _Work to be_

 _Done my_

 _Pupil._

 **Hey, guys. I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been busy with the third chapter of FTS but that got lost. Started it again on my tablet but that saves it as a pdf so now I have to rewrite that again. I promise it will be out as soon as I can bring my tablet safely with me to write somewhere. Still need to save up and get a proper laptop to write these in my time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is in three parts and Season One isn't much to it. There wasn't a lot of exciting things happening until the end so I will jump through events within the next few chapters. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter in a year xD**

 **Magnum Out.**


End file.
